Timeline
Age of Gods Once, before the dawn of mankind, before dimensions and empires existed, was the Age of Gods. The Primordial age, the beginning of the perpetual cycle of creation and destruction. The Primodrial Gods ruled over the original world, forming the first life and the first thinking races to see the light of day. After uncounted millennia their reign ended at last, as the eternal plane shattered due to the titan choc of the first war, rendering their existence into unumbered shards. Ancient days Ascension of the First Cult Humanity emerged amidst the chaos that followed to fall of the gods. The Anima, the great council of creators gathered in Eoam to begin their greatest work: the making of mankind. Under their watchful eyes, the first tribes grew, worshipping their name and embracing their teaching. Ruled by the Eternals, the first men thrived, growing in strength and numbers every day. Caldors Rebellion The glory of the First Cult faded away as Caldor rose. He, as the greatest of the Eternals, united those willing to follow him and lead them against the Anima and the other tribes in fire and war. This first war between humanity and the gods was fought supposedly to liberate mankind from the shuckles of their creators, while ending the dream those godshad for their children. At last, Caldor succeded, killing almost all Eternals and their gods. The Great Sundering Those who could not fought back Caldor's forces and where unwilling to bow before him fled with their remaining gods to the east. Unable to unite and consult eachother again, the remaining tribes scattered in every direction. Through the powers of their leaders and Gods, left Eoam to form new empires on new worlds. Thus, mankind spread across all major dimensions, forming their own cultures, empires and cults. At this point the compilation of time began. Dark Ages E0 0 0 - E0 53 782 During the Dark Ages, mankind grew seperated across the worlds as the first kings emerged and the early cultures formed. It where Aeons of struggle. Struggle against the enviroment, struggle against arising Godkings, struggle against one another. Reign of the Pratonians E1 0 0 - E1 5 909 The Reign of the Pratonians, also known as the First Conquest, began, as the Primordials, descendants of Caldors empire, left Eoam to conquer the worlds. It was a long and bloody war, but at last, the Primordials succeded in almost any world their entered. At first they enslaved the humans they ruled, but over the time they granted most colonies citizenship as long as they obeyed their pratonian masters and abandoned the worship of the gods or spirits. Bloodclad Ages In the Bloodclad Ages the Pratonians rule started to weaken as they engaged in countless wars against one another. After their end, a long period of war ensued, casting each world into bloody unification wars. The Grand Incursion E1 6 2 The reign of the Pratonians ended with the Titan Eoam awaking at last, shattering his prison world. This destroyed the capital of the Primordials and burning their Born. This ended their existence as a race and their reign over mankind. Eoams awake shuk all worlds alike, waking up vile spirits that sleept in their depts and opening gateways to the void and its spawns. The Chaotic Years E1 6 2 - E1 7 298 The Chaotic Years followed soon after, where all tribes freed themselfes of the shuckles of their former rule and engaged in civil wars against the new cults and detestands to the thrones. Each and every kindom, court or tribunal was engaged in conflict and hatred. The Wars of Silent Sorrows E2 0 0 - E2 3 92 Under the rule of Cybele and her cult, the Althen started a great attack to conquer the worlds in former Pratonian fashion. While the rest of mankind was divided and fought against each other in many minor crusades and wars, the Second Conquest came. Once again the tribes where enslaved by its kin but this time they stood up against their masters. It was a long war and the Althen only managed to conquer half of the worlds known to man. What ended their rule was Cybeles fall, emprisoned in her own empire. With her fell the Althian tyranny and the enslavment of the other tribes. The Golden Era The Rise of Aton E3 0 0 - E3 1 31 Deep in the desert kindoms of Apophis the last Godking Aton rose, uniting his land under his rule and founding the base for the strongest empire mankind would ever come to know. With the power of the Born, his words and his forces he invaded the worlds to unite all tribes. It was a war like no other, quick and brutal but usually followed by peace and unity. Aton freed each land from its rulers and founded the Dawnbringers to rule them on his behalf. This became known as The Third Conquest or The Final Conquest, ending the Bloodclad years with a last brutal war. The Reign of Light E3 1 31 - E3 2 345 After peace was restored in most of the major dimensions, Aton and his Dawnbringers began to bring prosperity to the people as they tried to controll or unifiy the Abhuman worlds. It was a long process but during this time, human cultures could evolve with less conflict. Thanks to the new found orders, a big migration began from one world to the next, mixing the once divided tribes again. The New Dawn E3 2 346 - E3 3 0 Atons life ended due to the hands of a Aniter assassin, a abhuman descedant. After this, mankind completly fell into the hands of the Dawnbringers. Without their leader, they sccumbed to corruption and tyranny. Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Compendium